After That Glance Após aquele Olhar
by Prince Pille
Summary: O jovem cavaleiro Afrodite de Peixes é desprezado por todos os cavaleiros de ouro pelo seu jeito arrogante de ser. Afrodite parece pouco se importar com a opinião de todos, até que percebe um jeito diferente de olhar do homem que ele amava.OneShot Mascara


**Fandom: Saint Seyia.

* * *

**

**Fanfic one shot – Death Mask ( Marcus Diorgio Mancini) e Pisces Aphrodite ( Aphrodite Dae) **

**Saint Seyia não me pertence, mas os nomes Marcus Diorgio Mancini e Aphrodite Dae, sim. Por favor se utilizarem tais nomes em suas fanfics dêem-me os devidos créditos)**

**Author: Prince Pille.**

**July – 2006.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – After That Glance ( Depois daquele Olhar)

* * *

**

Raiva, frustração, mágoa.

Tudo isso se mesclava em seu peito enquanto o jovem homem loiro descia s escadaria de mármore que o levaria de volta a sua casa.

A chuva açoitava o solo daquela terra e também o seu corpo. O rapaz sabia que ficar debaixo daquele temporal poderia causar uma forte pneumonia.Mas não se importava.

Nada mais importava.

Passou por seu jardim florido, pisando nas rosas que um dia cuidara com tanto carinho.

Carinho este que inexistia no seu coração magoado.

Carinho que não teria nunca mais e que se negaria a pedir.

As lágrimas a ponto de transbordar, mas não choraria. Não por um homem que dizia que o amava, mas não sabia demonstrar.

Permitiu se afundar no colchão ainda com o corpo molhado. A armadura tinha sido retirada e deixada pelo caminho, assim que entrou em seu quarto.

O seu próprio cheiro o enojava por saber que em sua pele ainda tinha o perfume dele.

Enojado, Aphrodite passou a mão pelo próprio pescoço onde Marcus tinha colado seus lábios algumas horas antes.

Odiou-se por ser tão burro.

"Ele tem vergonha de mim."

O adolescente loiro pensou afundando o rosto entre os braços pálidos. Sabia que cada palavra pensada era verdade.

Marcus tinha vergonha de Aphrodite e tinha deixado isso bem claro no momento em que Shura os viu abraçados atrás das pilastras.

Marcus nada disse, mas só o jeito que se afastou foi o suficiente para magoa-lo. A maneira que o olhou depois, ou sendo mais exato, como não o olhou – dizia tudo. A vergonha estampava os olhos do italiano. E tudo por quê ? Tudo porque ele era aquela metamorfose que metade do santuário odiava.

Belo e cruel. Cruelmente diáfano. Soberbo e detestável. A criatura mais desprezível do zodíaco não era o venenoso escorpião que se escondia sobre a alcunha do inefável Milo, mas sim sobre a estrela de peixes.

Aphrodite rolou na cama. A dor de ser quem era o apunhalava. As roupas molhadas estavam geladas demais para suportar a noite de inverno.

Despiu-se quase rasgando as vestes depois se enrolou como um filhote no edredom ao pé da cama.

O que diriam seus desafetos se o pegassem chorando nu, por Marcus Diorgio Mancini, ou somente o seu Mascara da Morte?

Marcus.

E ele não queria chamá-lo para aplacar aquela ausência, não queria orar para que ela findasse. Deixou que o grito pelo nome do amado morresse estrangulado em sua garganta.

Sentia as lágrimas banharem sua face. Só queria deixar de esquecer a voz dele, e principalmente aquele olhar de vergonha por serem pegos juntos.

Por saber que o boato que sempre fora a relação deles, se tornara uma inegável verdade.

Era um ultraje ver a vergonha de Marcus diante do olhar reprovador de Shura. Diante o olhar de Juan Shura, aquele maldito capricorniano que um dia já tinha dormido se deitado com Aphrodite naquela mesma cama. Depois o olhar de Saga, Kamus e Mu.

Olhares odiosos, desprezíveis , medíocres e hipócritas.

Todos sem exceção tinha deixado de serem bondosos cavaleiros e se tornaram homens malditos que agora condenavam a vergonha seu verdadeiro amor. E por isso o faziam sofrer.

Aphrodite lembrou-se dos dias antes daquele olhar. Dias felizes em que ele e Marcus se amavam sem o mínimo pudor. Os dois cavaleiros mais maléficos do zodíaco tinham sucumbido um ao outro.

Aphrodite, o cavaleiro que fazia da morte uma ode a sua beleza.

Death Mask que fazia a sua beleza através da morte. Pelos rostos transfigurados e mantidos nas paredes e no chão de sua morada.

Cruel, letal, maldito. E agora o ser mais amado no mundo por Aphrodite.

Ou até aquele olhar.

Aphrodite lembrava-se do rosto de todos os cavaleiros de ouro quando ele entrou no salão aquela noite. Era um baile para todos os cavaleiros, então porque ele não tinha sido convidado?

Como ousavam deixa-lo de lado em uma noite tão especial como o aniversário de Atenas.

Pouco lhe importou o disparate. Ele sabia que era arrogante, fútil e detestável, mas nunca seria um excluído.

Arrumou-se o máximo que pode e subiu as escadarias para a festa. E leu nos olhos de todos eles a inveja. O ódio . A frustração.

Sentir aquilo tudo o provocou espasmos. Afinal de contas ser mais belo,rico e perfeito que os outros causava repulsa? Medo.

Então onde estava o medo quando aqueles que o olhavam agora um dia tinham compartilhado de sua cama e saído de lá repletos de inegável prazer.

Saga, Milo, Shura ? Onde estava o medo de vocês quando me possuíram? O pisciano pensou. Mas não obteve resposta. Talvez nenhum deles se julgasse páreo para enfrenta-lo ou escorçá-lo dali como a Bruxa que tinha sido excluída no batizado da Bela Adormecida. Talvez tivessem medo de sua maldição, ou de suas rosas.

Porém, o sentimento destrutivo que sentia em relação a seus companheiros do zodíaco, foi sobrepujado pelo rosto sorridente de Marcus que veio a seu encontro.

Os cabelos negros e ondulados balançando ao sabor do vento conforme Death Mask vinha em sua direção.

- Aphrodite. – ele disse com o sotaque italiano escapando aos borbotões.

- Eu mesmo, em beleza e fragância. – Aphrodite destilou em alto e bom som. – Prefiro acreditar que o convite para essa repugnante reunião tenha sido extraviado, ou poderia pensar que os Cavaleiros Dourados estão preterindo irmãos.

- Não creio que isto esteja acontecendo. – Falou Kamus de Aquário tentando ser simpático. – Não ganharíamos nada conquistando sua inimizade, Peixes...

- Acredito que não. Ou simplesmente não acredito em você Kamus. – Aphrodite cortou sorrindo. Exibindo uma fileira de perolas brancas no lugar dos dentes – Mas isso não importa. – O loiro falou andando pelo salão e ignorando Kamus que foi para perto de Milo.

E desde o momento que ele entrou até o momento que saiu após ter sido pego nos braços de Marcus por Shura, todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. Cada sorriso e gesto dele obliterava a atenção dos demais.

- Você gosta de chamar a atenção e de chocar. – Marcus sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Os dois estavam encostados em uma das pilastras do salão. Começava a chover absurdamente em Atenas e o Santuário inteiro estava encoberto por uma densa neblina.

- Não sei se gosto. Eu sou assim. Fui criado para ser único e não somente mais um na multidão. Eles me odeiam por isso. E por isso eu estou aqui. Um dia eles me amarão no ódio e não poderão negar que eu lhes permiti isso. – Aphrodite falou enquanto acariciava o rosto moreno do italiano. – Você perdeu alguma coisa quando deixou de me odiar para estar nos meus braços hoje? – o loiro perguntou enlaçando o cavaleiro de Câncer pelo pescoço e tirando as ombreiras e o torso da armadura do italiano.

- Te Chiedo Aphrodite. – Death Mask implorou para que o rapaz parasse de toca-lo de leve por cima da blusa. Seus mamilos estavam intumescidos só pelo toque de Aphrodite.

- Perdeu alguma coisa porque se envolveu comigo? – Peixes tornou a perguntar de forma provocativa. Mas Marcus somente beijou-o com vontade.

O italiano deixou que a sua língua invadisse a boca do pisciano e agarrou-se aos cabelos loiros e sedosos de Aphrodite que pendiam pelas costas abaixo de maneira possessiva. O cheiro de rosas subindo a sua narina quando cessou o beijo para tomar ar e enfiou o rosto no pescoço do amante.

- No, não perdi nada, meu peixinho lindo. – Death Mask respondeu em um sussurro rouco. Sentiu Aphrodite tremer em seus braços e o segurou forte junto ao peitoral másculo. Depois o italiano retornou a falar:

– Eles nos odeiam porque não nos entendem. Eu na minha bela crueldade e você na sua beleza cruel. E por isso, peixinho, que nos completamos. –falou.

Aphrodite sentiu-se corar com a verdade daquilo o tomando por completo.

- Eles odeiam o que não compreendem e quem disse que eu sou compreensível? Ou que você o é ? – Aphrodite retrucou tirando a franja de Marcus de cima dos olhos do moreno mais alto que ele.

Quem visse os dois ali imaginaria que eram um casal de namorados por tal intimidade. – Por que necessitamos de julgamentos alheios quando não provocamos mal algum a eles? – o sueco perguntou.

- Causamos desconforto. – Marcus respondeu encarando os orbes azuis do pisciano. – Sua beleza não é normal, não é desse mundo Aphrodite. É um ultraje a própria Deusa da Beleza.- Marcus falou. – Todos querem prova-lo, mas temem amá-lo, porque você inebria a mente de quem te olha e de quem te possui. Eu perco toda e qualquer razão quando estou com você em meus braços. – O canceriano confessou. – E você já imaginou Death Mask de Câncer perdendo a razão por um homem?

Aphrodite sorriu.

- A macheza dos italianos, que eu tanto desprezo indo por água a baixo por minha causa ! Ora Marcus, você não deixa de ser macho quando está comigo. Você é ainda mais macho porque me faz feliz. E a nossa felicidade incomoda. – Aphrodite disse beijando Marcus.

E foi nesse instante que o infeliz do Shura os encontrou.

E aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que contradizia tudo que Marcus afirmava minutos antes e o fazia voltar a pertencer a aquele mundo que Aphrodite desprezava. O mundo dos mesquinhos e provincianos que o julgavam sem ao menos conhece-lo.

- Que bela cena. Dois pombinhos... – Juan falou sorrindo, mas alto o suficiente para que todos do salão o olhassem. Marcus deu um passo para o lado a medida que os olhares se intensificavam para cima deles.

Death Mask abaixou a cabeça a medida que Aphrodite a erguia e encarava os demais.

- O que estão olhando? – o pisciano berrou a plenos pulmões. – Eu o amo. – disse cheio de coragem.- E sou amado! – completou. Esperaria pela voz de Marcus, mas ela nunca veio enquanto o silencio se tornava mais do que constrangedor. Marcus o olhava repleto de vergonha.

- Acho que algum de vocês dois está mentindo. – Saga disse sorrindo. - Não acredito que o cavaleiro de Peixes ame alguém além de si próprio. – o geminiano disse- E tampouco que Câncer seja digno de amar. Ainda mais amar um homem.

- E o que você sabe de mim, ou dele, Saga de Gêmeos? O que você sabe do mundo?

- Talvez um pouco mais do que você pensa, ou o suficiente para ter o discernimento que uma criatura do seu tipo, Aphrodite, não merece ser amada. – Saga disse. – Nem pelo mais cruel dos cavaleiros. – vaticinou.

Aphrodite olhou para Marcus que nada dizia esperando alguma reação, mas o outro somente o encarava sem jeito.

E foi daquela forma que ele desceu as escadas para a casa de Peixes. Completamente Vazio.

Quando acordou, sentiu os braços fortes e quentes o envolvendo de maneira terna. Demorou um pouco ao perceber que não era Marcus, nem Shura, tampouco o odioso Saga. Era sim mais uma vítima de sua beleza. A vítima de sua vaidade. Era somente mais um dos jovens serviçais do Santuário.

Sentiu que seu corpo ainda doía das estocadas do varão que o desfrutara aquela noite, mas as palavras " delicioso" , "gostoso" e " perfeito" massageavam-no e elevavam seu ego tão pisoteado na noite anterior.

Aphrodite levantou-se da cama deixando o jovem nu dormindo entre os lençóis perfumados com seu cheiro de rosas um pouco mais.

Aquele jovem deitado em sua cama – qualquer que fosse seu nome - fora um anjo em sua alcova.

O tratara como um rei.

E era assim que Aphrodite de Peixes merecia ser tratado.

Ainda nu, Aphrodite caminhou para fora do quarto. A culpa por ter ido para cama com um homem que não fosse o que amava estava insistindo para tomar sua mente, e ele não poderia desferir um sequer olhar de arrependimento para aquele homem que o tratara tão bem, mesmo não trocando palavras de carinho ou compreensão quando se jogaram naquela cama e galoparam em busca de um orgasmo eclipsante.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta dupla que separava seus aposentos íntimos do olhar dos visitantes. Encostou-se de costas na porta. Completamente despido. Seus joelhos tremiam, seus olhos vacilaram.

Sempre tinha ido para cama em busca de prazer, nunca por carência. Nunca por descaso. E nunca para trair alguém. E tinha traído. Tinha traído a si próprio por ter sido rejeitado. Por ter sido humilhado pela força de uma frase que não fora de fato dita.

Marcus. Maldito Marcus.

Levou a mão a fronte que começava a doer. E foi ali que ouviu a voz que queria ouvir na noite cuspir:

- Desprezível. Eu sei que tem um homem aí com você! – ele gritou.

Era Marcus. O olhando com ódio.

- Covarde. – Aphrodite respondeu. – Covarde maldito. Você merece saber e contar cada estocada que eu recebi essa noite nos braços de outro. Você merece esse corpo usado. Porque você está condenado de ciúmes, mas se nega a assumir isso. Se você não me ama, não teria porque sentir ciúmes! – Aphrodite berrou. – Saia daqui! Covarde!

Death Mask o encarou atônito. Aphrodite estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Pare de me olhar assim. Já foi o suficiente seu olhar de vergonha ontem a noite! Vergonha de mim! Então que me veja como eu sou. Um egoísta, um mesquinho insuportável que vocês odeiam. Que você sente vergonha demais para dizer que ama! – O pisciano explodia.

– Vai embora daqui antes que eu mesmo te coloque para forma Death Mask! – o sueco esbravejou ao fim.

- Eu não sinto vergonha de você ! – Marcus respondeu. – Você não entendeu nada! Você saiu correndo de lá. Você não sabe de nada Aphrodite, e por ser tolo demais me traiu.

- E a sua traição foi o silêncio, Marcus! – Aphrodite falou triste. – Agora eu sei o que você pensa. Você é igual a eles. Só gosta do que vê não do que tem. – O pisciano disse em um novo fôlego de raiva. – Agora você tem motivos pra me odiar. Viu o quão vadio eu sou. De tanto falarem de mim eu me tornei o que vocês odeiam. Um vagabundo!

Marcus o olhou petrificado. Aphrodite era a imagem do transtorno. Estava completamente descompassado, completamente destituído do encanto diáfano que sempre o envolvia.

Toda a sedução e beleza desapareceram diante daquela demonstração de fraqueza. De desespero.

- Talvez se eles o vissem como você é eles compreenderiam porque eu te amo. Você é esse ser assustadoramente letal e soberbo. E eu te amo por isso. Olhe como você está! Olhe a humanidade que você tem. Você sofre por amor Aphrodite. E eu nunca duvidei que você me amava. – Marcus falou andando até Aphrodite tentando abraça-lo, mas Aphrodite se esquivou.

Marcus tentou novamente e Aphrodite cedeu.

- Mas você não disse! Você não falou nada. – sueco resmungou.

- Eu não preciso de palavras. O seu olhar foi o suficiente. Quando você saiu de lá transtornado todos souberam que você me amava. – Marcus disse em um sorriso. – E saber disso os desmoraliza, porque nós nos amamos mais do que um dia eles puderam imaginar. Eu te amo Aphrodite. – confessou.

Um tapa estalou na face do adolescente Mascara da Morte.

- Eu te odeio por ter permitido que eu dormisse com outro homem antes de me dizer isso. Eu te detesto profundamente Marcus Mancini! – Aphrodite disse com raiva. Estava fulo.

- Pouco me importa! – Marcus disse sorrindo debochado.- Você me pertence e eu te pertenço, não adianta reclamar amore mio. – falou levantado Aphrodite do chão.

Marcus o levava rumo ao lado de fora da casa de peixes.

- Pare com isso! Eu estou nu! Me ponha no chão! – Aphrodite berrou. – Marcus. Você está louco? – o loiro falou, mas logo se calou ao ver oito cavaleiros de ouro parados a frente de seu templo com olhos esbugalhados. Pareciam petrificados ao vê-lo nos braços de Marcus que exibia um sorriso triunfante.

Aphrodite deixou seu queixo pender de leve. E se desesperou cobrindo seu sexo como pode.

Foi quando Marcus começou a falar:

- Olhem bem pra mim, o odiado Mascara da Morte. O italiano másculo e odiado por todos vocês! – ele gritou para a turba disposta nos degraus da casa de Peixes. - Aqui estou eu, Death Mask, cumprindo o prometido a vocês, para provar que eu sou homem, para provar que posso amar e que sou amado não importa o que vocês falem ou o que pensem de nós. – Marcus disse.

Aphrodite correu os olhos nos companheiros abaixo dele. Estavam todos estupefatos. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir:

- Aphrodite de Peixes, você quer namorar comigo? – Marcus falou sorridente.- Aceita esse maldito cavaleiro como seu namorado?

Atônito Aphrodite olhou para Marcus. Seus olhos sorriam em meio a lágrimas de felicidade. E ignorando os demais cavaleiros Aphrodite colou seus lábios aos de Marcus. Os olhos azuis do sueco se encontrando com os cinza do italiano.

E depois daquele olhar, tudo foi diferente.

* * *

P.P

Julho de 2006.

* * *

Meu primeiro One Shot. Espero que gostem

Comentários sempre são bem vindos.

Make a ficwritwer happy ... review me!


End file.
